L115
The L115 is a bolt-action sniper rifle that first appeared in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and that was later added in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty Online The weapon appears in Call of Duty Online as the L115A3. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign Several L115s can be found scattered throughout the campaign missions "No Man's Land", "Struck Down", "Federation Day" and "Sin City". Keegan also uses it sometimes as his main weapon. Multiplayer The L115 (referred to as L115A3 in the game files) appears in multiplayer. It has an integrated Recoil Compensator, like the USR, which will decrease the weapon's kick with each kill. While this does not make follow up shots easier to place (the bolt-action nature of the L115 allows the sights to reset after each shot), it will reduce the scope's visual kick at a higher number of kills, which makes keeping track of targets easier. The L115 is tied with the Lynx for the largest default one shot kill area without attachment modifications, as both have additional multipliers to the upper legs. When using Chrome Lined, however, the multiplier on the left upper leg is instead applied to the lower leg. The L115, along with the Lynx, gain the least benefit from using Chrome Lined, as the only one shot kill areas gained are to the right upper and left lower arms (the one shot kill area to the left leg is simply moved to the lower portion). This is as opposed to the USR or Maverick-A2, which gain multipliers to both the legs and arms (the entire left leg in the case of the Maverick). Still, the use of Chrome Lined is highly recommended to maximize one shot kill potential. This weapon has the lowest default magazine size of all sniper rifles at five rounds, which makes it the best sniper to use to get the "Perfectionist" patch. Conversely, this also makes it the worst sniper to use Extended Mags with, as it only gets two extra rounds in the magazine. However, those two extra rounds in each magazine can be of great benefit to increase the ammunition count without the use of Scavenger or Fully Loaded, as the L115 effectively gets six extra bullets in total upon respawning, which is more than one whole magazine added in. It handles slowly compared to its other bolt-action counterpart, the USR. The L115 has a lower rate of fire, lower movement speed, and slightly slower ADS movement speed. In addition, it has one less round in the magazine than the USR and also has slightly higher idle sway. The slightly greater sway and lower rate of fire combine to make follow up shots difficult; an enemy may be able to find cover or even kill the player before they can accurately place another shot. Extinction The L115 is found in Extinction, on Point of Contact. It is located in the third area, leaning on a building to the right. It costs 1500 points to buy, and comes equipped with a Variable Zoom attachment by default. It is advised to avoid this weapon, as its poor accuracy in close-quarters, coupled with a slow rate of fire and constant need to put extra bullets into aliens, make it a very unappealing weapon to use. If one is using this weapon, the weak spots should be targeted at all times, as it is very easy to require multiple shots. Overall, this is arguably the least popular weapon in Point of Contact. Attachments Integral *Recoil Compensator (in multiplayer only) Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *Silencer *Chrome Lined *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery L115 model CoDG.png|A render of the L115's model (without the scope) L115 CoDG.png|The L115 in first person L115 Bolt Pull CoDG.png|Pulling the bolt back L115 Dual Render Scoping CoDG.png|Zooming in with the L115, also showcasing Call of Duty: Ghosts’ Dual Rendered scopes L115 ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the sniper scope on the L115 L115 pickup icon CODG.jpg|L115 Custom pick-up icon L115 ACOG Sight pick-up icon CODG.png|L115 ACOG Sight pick-up icon L115 Thermal CoDG.png|The L115 with a Thermal Scope Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *The L115 uses .338 rounds, according to the ballistic computer mounted on the scope. *The L115 has a Campaign reticle different from the Multiplayer and Extinction one. It uses a circle reticle in campaign and a modern rangefinder reticle in Multiplayer and Extinction. *The L115's serial number is P 72894. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles